Lovely Figurine
by MoyE
Summary: Flowers do not belong in the desert. And the desert did not belong in the forest. But they belonged to each other. A story about Kankuro and Sakura. A story about their love. Kankuro x Sakura


Characters are not mine, and I have them only on loan.

Title: Lovely Figurine

Couple: Sakura/Kankuro

Rated: R

Warning: Depending on your point of view there might be some OOCness. Character death involved. Smut scene.

Summary: Flowers do not belong in the dessert. And the desert did not belong in the forest. But they belonged to each other. A story about Kankuro and Sakura. A story about their love. Kankuro/Sakura

* * *

The perfect angular lines of his magenta face paint smeared from the perspiration collecting at his brow line. His eyes scrunched from the intense pain as spasms racked his body. His jaw clenched with such veracity that if he had been watching himself he would have sworn that he heard teeth cracking. 

Two days it has been, a full 48 hours since the poison entered his body. Since the pain over took him. 2880 minutes of agonizing torture. It seemed that all it could do is cause pain. 17280 seconds of overwhelming aching. And all he could do is be enveloped by it. Be taken by the poison.

By the starting of the third day many spoke of his death. He had lost all power over himself, save his hearing. So with a deaf body and sharp ears he could hear everyone condemning his soul to the afterlife. He felt buried under a pile of sand with no way to claw out. He felt just as they said, dead.

Slowly he allowed himself to slip away, giving into what he assume the darkness of death. He felt a calming sensation from the lack of pain. And he fell into that nothingness.

Several days later his dry eyes cracked open again. Sore muscles clenched. Nerves screamed in vengeance. All his senses returned, but instead of concentrating on the pain he focused on the heavy hand resting on his smoldering forehead.

"Finally awake I see, don't try and do anything you still need rest."

He knew that voice. She was girl from the leaf. Comrade to the orange clad ninja, she was the one with the pink hair.

"I don't know if you remember me Kankuro, but I am a friend and a medic. I'll take care of you."

Her hand drifted from his forehand to his cheek. She rubbed his jaw line with the pad of her thumb creating a soothing friction on his face.

"Are you thirsty?"

All at once she removed her hand leaving him alone in unfamiliar environment. Tension wrapped itself in his gut, unfamiliar was a ninjas enemy. Cracking his eyes open further Kankuro tried to absorb his surroundings only to find his vision was blurred considerably. He blinked slowly and hard, but nothing came back. Malfunctioning was a very scary thing, very scary indeed. At least one sense did not fail him as he could hear the water and her foot steps.

"Can you speak?"

He moved his tongue to wet his lips and smacked a few times trying to moisten them. But no matter how much he licked them it seemed that no saliva would come. Right when he was about to shake his head no she lifted his head forward and put a cup to his lips. Instantly feeling how parched he truly was he tried to gulp it down only to lurch the liquid back up.

"Calm down, you have plenty of time to drink, now sip."

Taking her advice he only took enough to swirl around his mouth and made sure to swallow slowly. After repeating the processes a few times he was finally ready to speak.

"Why am I...alive?"

She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I guess that means you can speak."

-

_That was the first time anyone had ever smiled directly at me for me. It was and is such a small gesture, yet, after a life time of set faces it really had struck a cord in my heart. It was also the first time that Sakura and I had formally introduced each other. Many firsts happened on the day I awoke from death._

-

"Did you know your eyes are green?"

"Huh?"

Kankuro looked sharply at her in surprise. What a stupid thing to comment on when mending an open bleeding gash. Like a feature as small as eye color is most important compared to a leaking wound.

"From a distance they look black, but when you are up close they are a very dark emerald green."

She smiled mockingly while pushing chakra into his body, effectively healing him. He gave his own smirk.

"Ha. And your hair isn't pink, it's salmon."

She laughed heartedly at his comment.

"I've always thought so too."

-

_That was the second occasion we've been alone, conversing and laughing. Where she happily obliged to tending my stupid mishaps, smiling all along the way with that trademark sparkle in her eye. That was the day I had decided to learn her magical secret. Her secret of making people feel as ease. Because surly it could not only be me who was enraptured by her presences._

_-_

He knew it was her behind the decorative ANBU mask. After seeing it as often as he had he could not help but note that she was here. As the battle raged they slowly but surly came together, fighting side by side.

This was a routine pick up and trade off of ambassadors. He was to see his sister off to hidden village of the leaf while picking up Haruno Sakura. It wasn't the first time this switch had been made. A special relationship had formed between him and his siblings and the remnants of team seven. So when the ties needed to be strengthen between villages the Kazekage asked for someone he trusted.

Most drop offs had been made with little to no friction. The difference in this one had to do with, he assumed, would be the recent defeat of sound. Although most knew it was not a permeant. It did cause a fright and it seemed that rouges were attacking where ever they could.

It didn't take long to sedate the rouges, but after they were contained she removed her mask and smiled at him.

"You okay?"

He couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah."

_-_

_I could safely say that I might, possibly, maybe, kinda, sort of, but not really, be falling for her. I don't know exactly why I would go for someone like her. My type is more the, well, my type I would never assume to be her. Maybe it's because she was the first person to disregard me as a ninja and acknowledge me as a living creature._

-

She looked at him with distressed eyes about finding out the news. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes making them glisten. Glisten for him.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura gripped his hand in attempt to help him with the pain she assumed he felt. But the loss of his mother didn't bother him at all. His mother was never anything but a face merging with the crowd. A woman used by his father.

"I'm fine."

He squeezed her hand to solidify his statement. And in response she lunged herself into his being. He felt her lips on his neck, breasts straining on his hard chest, and her tears stain his headdress. Her whole body hugged him, not just her arms.

His arms hung limply at his side thinking about what she was doing. She could hardly touch the ground with the tips of her toes, hardly breath from the force on which she hugged him. Why would she strain herself for his comfort?

"I am fine."

Her arms linked tighter around his neck. Trying to take him into herself and pull all the pain away.

He finally lowered his head and smothered himself into her hair. His arms connecting at her low spine pulling himself into her.

"Just fine."

_-_

_That day I discovered the magic Sakura cast upon me was really her just awaking my emotions. She ripped open my heart when she brought me back to life. And gave me part of hers to mend it back together._

-

She poked him in the gut with her overly strong pinky.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not, stop bugging me Sakura. You distracting me."

"Great my mission is going smashingly well."

Sakura smirked at him poking again with an evil intention in mind.

"Stop."

She jabbed him this time with her pinky and ring finger.

"Stop it."

With a devilish smirk she backed up, cracked her knuckles and lunged her fingers into his sides right into the sweet tickle spot she knew she'd find.

"Arge!"

He instantly fell to the ground in attempt to free himself from her evil clutches. But no matter how he rolled she would not allow him to get away.

"Haha..stoo..ahahaha...sstooop it! Ahaah."

"I know there is something wrong, Kankuro! Tell me and I shall release you!"

Sakura chuckled evilly. Using her superior strength she trapped him beneath her, tickling him all the while.

"Kankuro, I demand you tell me what's wrong!"

She stopped, looking straight down on him. With her coral locks framing her bright beautiful face.

His blush intensified with her straddling him.

"Whaaats wrong!"

He could not help it, his actions. His hand reaching up and cupping her face, stroking it affectingly. He could tell she was shocked, but she loosened her hold and her body slumped into his hand. With the new found freedom or his body, Kankuro leaned forward and captured her lips. Excitement swelled in his stomach and butterflies appeared when she kissed him back.

When she kissed him back.

_-_

_I didn't know what had over come me then. But I realized that I had done the most forbidden thing a shinobi could do. I fell in love with a woman. A woman I could never have. But What am I supposed to do, take my heart out of my body? Become a true wooden puppet with no ties to the world?_

-

"Kan..ku..ro."

Her blunt nails racked themselves down his back and clasped onto his muscular gluteus.

"Urg."

He pushed forcefully into her. The sweat collecting on them making it difficult for him to hold onto her.

"Hard..er..Please."

He paused momentarily, hooking one of her ankles in his hand before shifting it over his shoulder. The new angle made it so he could dive in deeper, and harder. Her perked nipples bounced with each of his thrusts. Her back arched into him while she seemed to stop breathing.

"G.god."

He felt his peak nearing, her mews egging him closer and closer to the edge.

"Uuum, please, huh!"

Her walls clamped, he knew she was close.

"Ah ah hha."

He bent his head down and captured her breast into his mouth using it to muffle his own moan. His hips jerked almost erratically trying to find completion.

"SAKURA!.."

He stiffened releasing himself into her. Realizing she hadn't made it to her peak he gamily continued. Moments later she pulled him into a crushing kiss using it to contain the scream bubbling in her throat.

In post orgasm they snuggled into each others embrace. Exhaustion and contentment evident on their faces. Kankuro moved his head so they could look eye to eye.

"Marry me, Sakura."

_-_

_I would do anything for her. Move, fight, kill for her. Anything, anything but let her go. That I could not do. For she has bewitched me mind, body, and soul. One day I think I'll decide to hate her for this gift, one day. But for now I can't do anything but want her._

-

"I respectfully request the permeant residency in Konoha, village hidden in the leaf, as a civilian."

He stood tall without any of his gear, without his puppet. He sported no face paint and no headband. His cloths were dress pants and a button down shirt with a tie. He felt awkward without his usual ninja attire, but it did not pass into outer appearances as he stood strong in front of the Hokage.

She raised a quizzical brow at him. Folding her hands carefully, she gave him a look down. After many years of training he was about to with stand her judgmental eyes.

"Wouldn't you rather transfer as a shinobi?"

He didn't expect her to say that, if anything she would question him on the reasons behind the transfer. Not many governments would be open for foreigners residing in there domain. Least someone turns out to be a spy.

"I'd rather be accepted."

Sighing, Tsunade pulled out registration papers. Handed them to him. And nodded her approval.

_-_

_I remember the time I asked for her to marry me her only concern was being leaved behind again. She had things to do, things she could not forget. So I had to do what was best for both of us. Otherwise I would lose her to someone unworthy._

-

He shifted the high collar trying to get air to his sweltering body. To say he was nervous was like saying the sun is hot. He tried to wipe sweat collecting on his lips off so she wouldn't taste salt when they kissed. He looked around anxiously connection eyes with his sister, brother, Aburame, and several others before his breath was caught in his throat.

The first verse was played on the piano, signaling that the ceremony was about to start. His eyes darted around frantically. This was it. This was what he had planned for in the past four years. This was the starting of the rest of his life.

Two large oak doors swung open ever so slowly. Raveling a woman dressed in all white. Her pink hair tired back with a few strands framing the stunning green eyes. Seeing each other seemed to melt them both out of worry. From across the room they were able to reach the other with a smile.

Sakura walked in slow steps, with a tall figure leading her all the way. Decades passed before she made her way to his side. Losing his ability to remain clam he lunged forward planting a full kiss on her full lips. She smiled at him, but turned away to wish her father off. The priest 'coughed' to gather the lovers attention.

"We are not at that part yet."

The aged man wrinkled his nose in amusement at the couple. At the couple smiled at one another all through the sermon. Vows were exchanged and finally the I do's passed. A loud up roar was heard as the newlywed connected lips in a passionate kiss.

_-_

_I felt reborn after that moment, like a new man. I had won over the most intelligent, beautiful, and powerful woman that ever existed. I had her all to myself. And we would live happily ever after, because that's how all other stories went._

-

"Push, baby, Push!"

Kankuro held desperately onto Sakuras slick hand, while literally yelling his encouragements. He had been so happy hearing she was pregnant, and even more so when he found out they were triplets.

For the past ten months she had been in a constant mood swings, morning sickness, odd food cravings, and horniness. Although it could have been described as hell, it passed to quickly to notice. Now here he was, a father of two and soon to be three. After this he would buy Sakura a weekend away at a spa with all her friends, dip her in diamonds, and praise her like the goddess she was.

"Come on baby. Your so close!"

Her face contorted as she gave her last scream and magically he heard another cry. After the doctors did what it was they needed to do a nurse handed him two bundles and one to his exhausted wife.

"Wow, they are so very beautiful."

Sakura smiled fondly at her husband and new born children. Gently he got onto her bed and snuggled into her making it so they held the triplets together, cocooning his family together. Sakura looked at him, twinkle in her eyes, and smiled warmly.

"So Kankuro, what should we name them?"

_-_

_Even when in pain she looked like a celestial being. God, how is it that I've been so lucky. As a child I was always very alone even when people surrounded me. Now I have my own large family, my own group of friends, my own way of life. If this is not true happiness, then it simply does not exist._

-

Sakura walked silently through the halls making her way to the far end of the house. A small smile graced her lips at the sound of her husband reading aloud, presumably, to the rambunctious triplets. Upon hearing about the courageous cat known as puss n' boots and his defeat of the shape shifting giant she couldn't stifle a laugh ,alerting her puppet master. She didn't have to wait long before she heard the sound of bed covers shuffling and the croaking of their rocking chair.

Standing to the side of the door Sakura allowed it to be opened and closed before jumping into the open arms of her husband. He pulled her so hard into his chest that her armor dug into his skin. But Kankuro was so happy that she came back, alive, again.

After the marriage and the birth of their children, Sakura had decided that it was time to follow the path she had set out for herself when she was only twelve. Which meant that she out doing things that could cause her death. It caused him much worry.

When she had first started going back on missions it had been for money, but since the opening of his toy shop they never needed money. But it seemed she still had to have her closure from team seven. She still needed to bring back Sasuke.

Slowly they relaxed the tight hold only to engage in a passionate kiss. Moments passed and they finally pulled apart completely. She started to turn to go wish the children a good night when his words stopped her.

"How did the mission go."

Tears gathered faster then she could stop them and started to sob.

"I failed, again."

_-_

_I felt her heart slip away from me that night. When she cried over another man. But I could never be mad at her. I have always known that he was held higher in her heart then me, always. Still, I trust that we will stay together, forever. _

-

"Momma look!"

Tsukasa jumped and did and swinging back kick gracefully falling to the ground. The eight year old swung his dark pink hair out of his eyes and tried to smirk while winking at his mother. Sakura laughed at her youngest antics.

She couldn't help laughing harder when her oldest, Ryoki, pounced on his back causing them to fall making dirt fly up in the air. Kankuro joined the laughing when his daughter leapt from his lap to engage in the scramble.

"So much for practice."

Sakura stood and faced her husband. A devilish smirk swimming on her face. Kankuro realizing what that meant jumped up and ran for his children, Sakura not far behind.

"KIDS! HELP!"

Sakura tripped him right before he could take cover behind them. Her hands maneuvered themselves perfectly into his gut and into the devilish tickle spot. He squirmed and laughed while Sakura laughed at his weakness.

Anzu's chubby fingers balled into a fist as she ran towards her fallen parents, intending on saving her father. Putting all her strength behind her punch she hit her mother on her arm. A moment passed and Sakura blinked at her daughter, a daughter who looked flabbergasted that her mother didn't budge. All the damage was, sadly, taken on her fist and not on her mother. And so the scuffle ended when the middle child or the trio started to ball about the pain in her hand.

Kankuro hugged the girl and kissed the pain out of her hand while Sakura gathered the still fighting boys in her arms.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream, it's hot."

Instantly the crying and fighting stopped as everyone agreed whole heartily.

_-_

_Through all the days Sakura was gone I can only remember the time when she was there. When we had all the time in the world to play, instead of working. In those times we only knew how to smile._

-

"Is mother going to be alright?"

Kankuro smiled weakly at Tsukasa reassuring that she was, yet betraying his worry none the less. They stood before a large thick glass window watching the surgeons working viciously to help their patient. Tubs, wires, bags, seals, needles, blood. Looking into the white room was like looking into a sci fi flick, where everything looked like robotic guts.

The steady beeping machine matched Kankuro's own beating heart. The prone form of his wife making his body rigid and motionless. It was like his subconscious wanted him to suffer like her, to be with her in sickness and health.

Kankuro was hardly breathing, the only thing that pointed to him living were the tears that kept gathering at his eyes then disappearing down his cheek. The thing he liked most about coming to Konoha was that he could show emotion because he was no longer required to be emotionless. He was no longer required to be mentally, physically, or emotionally stoic. So when something like this happened he could cry.

What he hated most about coming to Konoha was unfamiliarity of the wait for those he loved to return to him. He had given up being a ninja to be with whom he loved, but he had to give them up to being ninja. A twisted fate in his opinion.

The door leading to Sakura's room opened reveling Tsunade in medic clothing. She was stained with the blood of Sakura and her faced covered in sweat, but besides her tired look, her face was relatively pleased. The balls of sweat on her lips shifted and her eyes wrinkled as she attempted to smile an assurance.

"She is out of the danger. There is no more bleeding, just minor wounds. All of the bad ones are basically fixed. There is no questioning it, she will live."

The anxiety passed out of the men like a calming breeze.

_-_

_I can not believe how good of a poker face Sakura has when it comes to playing against Death. She will bet it all and have no trouble taking it all. When we were younger, this attribute made me love her all the more. As we grow older I can't help but feebly try and grasp her, pull her away from such deadly games. Each mission, each year, she is losing her touch. She is old like me, even if her face can only mirror her shinobi bodies prime. She is stretched beyond repair. I fear her stretching will soon turn into ripping, turning into breaking, turning into her death. I fear for her._

-

"Almost time."

Sakura's groomed blossom hair shined in the middays sun as did the leaf headband she adorned around her neck. She neither wore her usual training gear or her mission gear. Instead she wore a beautiful red and white dress robe in celebration to the days events. Kankuro's hung loosely around her waist resting on her as the most celebrated ceremony in Konoha started.

It could be said that they were a strange couple. Kankuro and Sakura. When youth had them in it's tight, yet fileting hands, no one bothered to question them. But now a late twenties looking Sakura and an almost fifty Kankuro made them wonder. Such little things would normally go unnoticed by the villagers towards faceless fighters, but becoming Hokage tended to change that.

A chanting was heard, vows taken, blood spilled in oaths, and finally Sakura was proclaimed legally as the Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Sakura smiled as the Rokudaime handed her his hat, fox grin ever present. Sakura cast a glance at the small family group gathered on the balcony with her before she finally addressed the roaring citizens of Konoha.

Raising her arms to the sky she created an earth quake of noise. Today Sakura became a Hokage, yesterday his sons became ANBU, and the day before his daughter was declared the best medic ever known, and the day before he found himself without a role to any of his family. He was becoming a face in the crowd, yet it didn't matter. Because his love drove him on to help in every way. It didn't matter because her love held her to him. It just did not matter because love dorve everything blindly and pointlessly.

_-_

_I remember once questioning myself because of her for the first time. I've finally decided she is my poison and it has effectively passed to our children. We are connected forever because Sakura has deemed it so. My wife, my love, my soul. She has said it to be and I shall make it be for her._

-

The war flared all through the once peaceful streets of Konoha. Shinobi could only be told apart from wither there was a leaf symbol on their head band, or a little musical note. No true victor could be assumed as the battle viciously painted the town crimson.

A large flash of light blinded everything making a noticeable pause in the fighting. Countless heads turned in shock finding themselves in the path of giant creatures. Enemy and allied forces alike had to retreat from the destructive paths of the god like creatures.

A Slug. A Frog. A Snake.

Three stood tall amongst the beasts, three team mates trapped forever in each others hearts. A slug, a young faced woman of grand power and mind, of determination and resolve. A frog, a man in body, boy in heart with the will of iron and strength no demon could stand against. A Snake, of a tormented past, a man with eyes of power and skill equaled by very few. They were once young people in a fight together to graduate into ninja hood, now in a fight to destroy the others life. The cursed, and damned team seven.

The three pair of eyes traveled from one to another, each waiting for the other to strike. With the twitched of a clawed hand they propelled themselves together and the damned fought.

Kankuro had been evacuated with all other civilians and, as such, had no idea what was happening. Every rumble in the walls caused the fearful cries from the towns people. Most of everyone held some sort of weapon, frying pans, chef knives, and baseball bats. Anything to defend themselves if it was needed.

Many flocked to him expecting an ex-nin and husband of the Hokage to be able to defend them. Kankuro's cracked fingers twirled and twisted trying to reassure the fraying nerves of villagers that he would protect them with his puppets. The old lines on his face became taunt while he smiled to show that he had no fear.

The dirt walls cracked and threatened to cave in, but they stood their ground. Fear made their feet glued to the ground. Limbs ached from waiting, tears had long been spent, guts growled with hunger, and fatigue enveloped them all.

It had been at least two days since the fighting had stopped being heard or felt. And finally steps were heard far from where most civilians waited. The men gathered at the front preparing themselves to fight to protect the women and children. Not a single breath was heard and the fearful group waited to see if friend of foe had won the war.

The clicking of steps grow in sound as they saw the shadow of a figure walk closer and closer to them. Kankuro waited, waited to attack. All at once cheers were heard and the Rokudaime steeped into view.

Every thing after that moment was blurred to Kankuro as he realized one thing. It wasn't his wife collecting him, but Naruto. The same Naruto who looked sad about winning.

Tears passed freely down his aged cracked face as the elegy for his wife was read by his only daughter. Both his sons stood next to him, supporting him. His little clan was comprised of strong Jounin, proud and powerful, yet all of them were crying at the death of their beloved.

Her death was mourned by so many. Even shinobi of other origins came from all over to pay respects to the Nanadaime.

Kankuro could hardly take it. The sweet words from his daughter, a daughter who was a mirror image of his deceased wife, making him brake down further. He felt his heart slow and crack at each word spoken about the only woman he ever loved.

He reached for his heart and slowly collapsed. Both of his strong chinned, pink haired boys helped him stay upright. He licked his wrinkled lips, tasting his tears, and with all the strength left in him he stood.

"My beautiful Sakura, I'm coming."

Closing his eyes he finally stopped fighting with his heart, and he let it die.

He let himself die to join the one he loved. He gave up everything to be with her, death would not stop him.

* * *

Finally. I finished. Sorry if my format confused you, but I wanted two different views to be heard.I'm actually pleased with this. I told myself not to skimp on it and this is the longest one shot I've ever written. Go ME! 

If you have any questions go ahead and review, and I'll answer them as I see them. Also I'm looking for a beta so if you are interested leave your email in your review. And lastly review just for the hell of it. xD

I'll come back later to fix all the errors I know are present. Till then, thanks for reading!

I can not believe how good of a poker face Sakura has when it comes to playing against Death.

That is my most beloved sentence ever! xD

OHH! And I am now working on a Shikamaru Sakura fic. If anyone is also intrested in helping in any way. I can't wait to get the first chapter of it out!


End file.
